


【韦恩桶】黎明（NC-17）

by yizhihudafu



Category: DCU, batfam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NTR注意, Please do not hit me hard, 丧病污
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhihudafu/pseuds/yizhihudafu
Summary: 达米安在父亲不知情的情况下分享着他的情人，而他享受这样的时刻。





	【韦恩桶】黎明（NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time to write an NC-17 rating work, wish u can enjoy it:) although my words are terrible!

Todd与他常在清晨时做爱。  
黎明的Todd柔软且温顺，从奢靡被褥中所带出的软糯与他白日时张狂鲁莽的个性大相庭径，他会发出慵懒的轻吟声，干燥的皮肤与湿热的甬道形成一种令人痴迷的对比。这时Damian总会轻轻抚上Todd微微隆起的腹部，富含技巧地顶弄，让对方在背德的快感中达到高潮。  
而这来之不易的顺从并非完全属于他，他忍不住去想象对方在黎明前后，或许是午夜，或许是日上三竿Todd回到那张极尽奢靡的大床上去时的模样，那副饱满的腰肢在那人宽厚的双手下扭动着射精，那双修长的腿为那人而分开，让对方的体液溅射在自己体内的样子。  
“嘶...啊......慢点...恶魔崽子……”身下的男人顽劣地回过头，露出一个不怀好意的笑，“想到什么了？”他们身下的厨具发出嘈杂的碰撞声，冰凉的大理石流理台也被Todd的腹部捂得温热。  
“怎么了？肚子里的小鬼让你......很兴奋？”  
Damian故意冲撞了几下，撞得对方一下子丢了还能开玩笑话的顽劣小心思，专心地发出好听的声音来，绯红的眼角却笑意不减。Damian猜想对方在那人的床上也是如此，自愿地全盘接受却又总是喜欢蹦出几句俏皮话来假装占取主动。他忍不住加大了力度，顶进甬道的最深处，他喜欢Todd发出无力自持的呻吟，仿佛这样他就能脱离父亲笼罩下的阴影，愚蠢地脱离现实似的。  
“我快射了。”他缓慢地停了下来，阴茎还依依不舍地在他体内移动。Todd喘了口气，刻意似的挺直腰背，慢慢地让Damian的阴茎从他体内滑出来。Damian感到自己的下体仍在留恋似的跳动，但冰冷的感觉还未持续太久，另一种完全不同的温润就再次包裹了上来。  
Todd认真地吸吮着他，舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐他的龟头，像是含着糖果似的缓缓深入，Damian能够感受到对方收缩的喉口挤压着他，Todd溢出的生理性泪水极好地取悦了自己，他恶意地抓住对方的头发，将阴茎整个插了进去。  
“咳...该死！”Todd被骤然喷出的液体呛出了眼泪，而源源不断的精水迫使他吞咽下去，此时的他看起来糟糕透了，眼泪和最后射出的白色浊液零碎地挂在口鼻与睫毛上，Damian不禁感到某种蔫坏的满足。  
“你小子真是越来越会玩了，”Todd瞪了他一眼，七手八脚地抹去脸上的液体，“还想着你怎么还不射，Bruce的早饭还没开始做。”  
Todd向来不允许他射在自己体内，Damian无意识握住了双手，这个男人是父亲的情人，除了他没有人知道那双绿色的，总是一副凶狠表情的眼睛下隐藏着对父亲怎样的温柔。  
他静静看着对方打理好自己，麻利地准备父亲的早餐，也许一会等待他的是来自另一个人的，与Damian粗暴的方式完全不同的性爱。但只要此刻，清晨的Todd是完全属于他的，在他能够跨越父亲的阴影之前这就够了，而他跨越父亲的一天迟早会到来。  
他踏上前一步，不顾Todd狐疑的表情环住对方的腰，在他的耳尖留下一个轻吻。


End file.
